gothamfandomcom_de-20200213-history
Unter Strom
"Unter Strom" ist die elfte Episode der ersten Staffel von Gotham. Erster Blick Die Folge beginnt im Theater vom Arkham Asylum. Während einer der Schauspieler singt, wird einer der Zuschauer wütend und bringt ihn fast um. Zum Glück kann Jim noch eingreifen... Inhalt Detective Gordons aktueller Fall führt ihn ins Arkham Asylum, wo er den Mord an einem Wachmann aufklären soll. Bei seinen Ermittlungen lernt er die attraktive Dr. Leslie Thompkins kennen, die in der psychiatrischen Anstalt arbeitet. Indessen hält Oswald Cobblepot die Unterwelt von Gotham City weiterhin in Atem … Handlung Jim Gordon ist nun Aufseher im Arkham Asylum und schaut zu wie die Bewohner das Theaterstück "Der Sturm" von Shakespeare für die anderen Bewohner aufführen, als plötzlich einer der Zuschauer (Robert Jones) ausrastet und einen der Schauspieler (Royston) wütend von der Bühne holt und auf ihn einprügelt. Jim versucht die beiden zu trennen und der verletzte Royston wird von Jim und der Krankenschwester Dorothy Duncan zur Krankenstation gebracht. Gerry Lang, der Direktor der Anstalt, gibt Jim die Schuld an dem Vorfall, da sich seit seiner Anwesenheit solche Ereignisse häufen und hält ihm eine Standpauke. Jim bleibt bei Royston bis Dr. Leslie Thompkins ihn untersuchen kommt. Üblicherweise ist sie für die Frauenabteilung zuständig und kommt nur in Ausnahmefällen in die anderen Flügel. Jim und Dr. Thompkins unterhalten sich und sie bewundert ihn für seinen Mut und seine Einstellung. Selina findet die kranke Ivy nachts in einer Seitengasse, doch Ivy weigert sich zu einem Arzt zu gehen. Selina nimmt sie kurzerhand mit und bringt sie in Jims leere Wohnung. Oswald trifft sich am Hafen mit einigen Fischern da er höhere Zölle kassieren will. Die Fischer lassen ihn abblitzen weil sie der Meinung sind Maroni bekäme schon genug Geld von ihnen und rufen die Polizei. Der Pinguin ist selbstsicher und davon überzeugt dass die Polizisten auf seiner Seite sind und ihm nichts tun, doch einer der Polizisten schlägt ihn nieder und nimmt ihn mit aufs Revier. Bei seinem Rundgang in der Anstalt findet Jim den apathischen Insassen Robert "Frogman" Jones in seiner Zelle vor an dessen Schläfen sich merkwürdige Wundmale befinden. Jones reagiert auf keinerlei Anrede und wird von Jim auf die Krankenstation gebracht. Dr. Thompkins stellt fest dass die Wunden von Elektroden stammen, und der Patient offensichtlich einer primitiven Art der Elektroschocktherapie unterzogen wurde. Doch der Patient wurde einer zu hohen Spannung ausgesetzt und ist nun quasi Hirntod. Direktor Lang stößt wütend dazu und gibt Jim auch hierfür die Schuld, doch Jim wehrt sich jetzt und beschuldigt den Direktor das Heim wäre unterbesetzt, nicht auf dem neuesten Stand der Technik und allgemein vollkommen veraltet und lässt sich nicht die Schuld für jeden Zwischenfall in die Schuhe schieben. Da es sich bei dem Patienten Jones um eine schwere Körperverletzung handelt will Jim die Polizei einschalten doch der Direktor will das Ganze intern klären und beauftragt Jim den Verantwortlichen zu finden. Als Lang davon gestapft ist beraten Jim und Dr. Thompkins was der Täter für Kenntnisse haben muss und wer dafür infrage kommt. Jim befragt nun seine Wärter-Kollegen zu den Schlüsseln und Steven gibt zu während des Zwischenfalls bei der Theateraufführung seine Schlüssel verloren zu haben. Aus Angst vor einer Strafe hat er allerdings nichts gesagt und einfach die Ersatzschlüssel genommen. Jim weiß nun also dass so ziemlich jeder in der Anstalt die Schlüssel haben könnte, was die Sache für ihn nicht leichter macht. Falcones Stellvertreter Saviano beschwert sich bei Fish über Falcone und gibt offen zu dass er Angst hat dass Falcone noch jemanden aus den eigenen Reihen umbringt und will ihn stoppen. Da Saviano selbst dann der Boss wäre ist nur zu verständlich warum er plötzlich eine Meuterei anzetteln will, doch Fish nimmt ihm den Wind aus den Segeln und ist der Meinung man braucht jemand frisches an der Spitze und sieht dabei lieber sich selbst als Anführerin, doch Saviano sieht sich als ranghöchster und dienstältester als nächsten an der Reihe. Jim befragt nun jeden Insassen einzeln zu den Schlüsseln und sitzt gerade einem Patienten namens Jack Gruber gegenüber. Jones hatte am Vorabend die Aufführung gestört bei welcher Gruber einer der Schauspieler war. Gruber gibt an keine Meinung zu Jones gehabt zu haben und erklärt gleichzeitig wie er zu dem Beinamen Frogman kam: Jones war überzeugt er hätte einen Ochsenfrosch in seine Bauch welcher seine Gedanken manipulierte. Gruber sitzt laut Akte wegen Vergewaltigung und Mord in der Anstalt und gilt nach Meinung der Psychiater als Soziopath. Jim fragt ihn nach den Schlüsseln und Gruber gibt an keine Kenntnis vom Verbleib der Schlüssel zu haben. Er befragt die anderen Insassen doch viele der Befragten sind nicht mal annähernd im Stande zu begreifen was Jim von ihnen will. Einer der Insassen ist Aaron Danzig, ein Axtmörder, der laut Aussage von Schwester Dorothy nicht lügen kann. Fish ist besorgt wegen Saviano und berät sich mit Butch über die Sache. Er schlägt vor allein mit Saviano zu reden da die beiden Männer sich schon als Kinder kannten und Fish stimmt seinem Vorschlag zu. In Arkham wird Royston von dem Unbekannten auf einer Pritsche festgeschnallt und nun ebenfalls einer Elektroschocktherapie unterzogen. Als Jim Geräusche hört findet er den völlig verwirrten Royston und stellt fest dass dieser nur noch Shakespeare zitiert. Dr. Thompkins stellt bei der Untersuchung fest dass es sich um die gleiche Therapie wie bei Jones handelt, doch offensichtlich weniger Spannung benutzt wurde. Es hat den Anschein als müsse der Täter erst noch heraus finden welche Spannung die richtige ist. Aufgrund der jüngsten Ereignisse will Jim nun auch die Angestellten befragen und seinen Fokus nicht mehr nur auf die Insassen richten. Jim konfrontiert Direktor Lang mit seiner Vermutung dass der Täter unter den Angestellten zu suchen ist, doch Lang will davon nichts hören und erklärt ihm deutlich dass Jim dazu nicht befugt wäre, woraufhin Jim ihm eröffnet dass er deswegen die Polizei gerufen hätte. Renee Montoya kommt mit zwei Bechern Kaffee ins Schlafzimmer und weckt Barbara. Renee offenbart Barbara dass ihre Beziehung ein Fehler war und entschuldigt sich. Barbara steht daraufhin eilig auf und zieht sich wütend an während Renee versucht zu erklären warum sie nicht zusammen sein können. Aufgrund ihrer beider Sucht zu Alkohol und Drogen wären die beiden nicht gut füreinander und ein Rückfall wäre vorprogrammiert. Barbara ist wütend und will sofort das Zimmer verlassen doch Renee versucht sie zu beruhigen und bietet an dass sie diejenige ist die gehen wird. Harvey Bullock ist in Arkham eingetroffen und macht gerade Bekanntschaft mit den beiden Opfern als Jim und Direktor Lang herein kommen. Harvey lässt den Direktor völlig unbemerkt stehen und begrüßt Jim laut und überschwänglich. Als der Direktor die Begrüßung unterbrechen will wird er von Harvey nur beiseite geschoben. Lang will Harvey wieder weg schicken da Jim nicht befugt war die Polizei zu rufen doch Harvey lässt sich nicht mehr abwimmeln. Direktor Lang staucht Jim wieder einmal zusammen und will ihn gerade feuern, doch Harvey nimmt jetzt den Direktor aufs Korn und fragt was so schlimm daran ist wenn Jim die Polizei ruft, und ob der Direktor etwas zu verbergen hätte. Vollkommen unverblümt fragt er also den Direktor ob er der Täter ist, was Dr. Lang nur noch wütender macht. Harvey stellt nüchtern fest dass Direktor Lang aufgrund seiner Kenntnisse durchaus dazu fähig wäre es zu tun, doch Lang fragt was er für ein Motiv haben sollte, woraufhin Jim kontert dass bisher niemand irgendein Motiv zu solchen Taten haben könnte. Harvey will den Direktor zur Befragung aufs Revier mitnehmen was diesem natürlich überhaupt nicht passt. Harvey klärt erstmal die Fronten dass dies nun eine offizielle Ermittlung wäre und wenn Direktor Lang nicht kooperativ wäre käme er wegen Behinderung der Justiz ins Gefängnis. Er bittet Jim förmlich die Akten der Angestellten zu überprüfen während er den Direktor aufs Revier bringt. Butch und Saviano treffen sich am Hafen um sich über Fish und Falcone zu unterhalten. Da die beiden zusammen aufgewachsen sind bekennen sie ihre brüderliche Liebe und Saviano erzählt Butch im Vertrauen dass Fish niemals Anführerin wird und sich mit diesem Vorhaben übernommen hat. Saviano will Butch auf seine Seite ziehen und davon überzeugen sich gegen Fish zu stellen. Butch lässt sich ein Angebot von Saviano machen und bittet sich Bedenkzeit aus. Harvey kommt mit Direktor Lang auf dem Polizeirevier an und trifft auf einen völlig nervösen Pinguin, welcher ihn bittet Maroni anzurufen da er offensichtlich noch nicht weiß dass Pinguin in einer Zelle steckt. Er ist überzeugt Maroni würde ihn sofort raus holen wenn er davon erfährt. Harvey weigert sich jedoch und lässt den Pinguin sprachlos zurück. Fish erkundigt sich bei Butch nach dem Gespräch und er erbittet sich Zeit da Saviano ein Dickkopf ist. Butch ist guter Dinge und Fish gewährt ihm die Zeit. Harvey befragt Direktor Lang zu der Elektroschocktherapie und wie sie wirkt wenn sie richtig angewendet wird. Dr. Lang erklärt die Wirkungsweise und dass diese Experimente weithin als unethisch gelten. Weiterhin erklärt er dass offensichtlich kein Chirurg als Täter infrage kommt. Harvey möchte wissen was Dr. Lang verheimlicht doch der Direktor äußert sich nicht dazu und rät Harvey nicht weiter nach zu fragen. Jim schaut inzwischen die Akten durch und stößt auf einen alten Bauplan als Schwester Dorothy ihm einen Kaffe bringt. Er fragt sie ob sie weiß wie es im Keller aussieht, da seine Akten unvollständig sind und auf dem Bauplan ein weiteres Archiv im Keller eingezeichnet ist. Dorothy gibt an dass der Keller seit 10 Jahren aufgrund von Chemikalien versiegelt wurde und Jim fragt sie nach dem Weg. Harvey befragt Dr. Lang welchem seiner Angestellten er eine solche Tat zutrauen würde, doch er vertraut seinen Mitarbeitern da er alle schon seit über 5 Jahren kennt. Doch dann fällt ihm doch noch etwas ein. Jim wird von Dorothy in den Keller geführt als sie auf Dr. Thompkins treffen. Sie möchte sich der Expedition in den Keller anschließen doch Jim ist dagegen und versucht ihr auf subtile Weise zu sagen dass sie schnellstmöglich verschwinden soll. Dorothy bemerkt dass Jim offenbar Lunte gerochen hat und schubst Dr. Thompkins zu Jim rüber und flieht. Jim beauftragt Dr. Thompkins das Gebäude abriegeln zu lassen und anschließend zu verschwinden und sie macht sich auf den Weg. Jim läuft auf der Suche nach Dorothy durch die Anstalt und wird von Harvey angerufen welcher ihm seine neuesten Erkenntnisse mitteilt: Dorothy ist gar keine Mitarbeiterin, sondern Patientin, doch das hat Jim auch gerade heraus gefunden. Dorothy schließt inzwischen einige Türen auf und löst den Alarm aus, wodurch sich die Zellentüren der Patienten öffnen und alle ihre Zimmer verlassen. Auf dem Weg zum Haupteingang wird Dr. Thompkins von Dorothy und den freigelassenen Bewohnern verfolgt. Jim findet inzwischen die leeren Zellen, einzig Jones sitzt regungslos in seiner Zelle. Als Jim einen Schrei hört rennt er schnell weiter. Dorothy ist unterwegs gestürzt und wurde von der Meute überrannt und totgetreten. Jim und Dr. Thompkins kommen nahezu zeitgleich am großen Tor an, doch die Insassen sind ihnen dicht auf den Fersen. Jim versucht mit Autorität den Insassen zu befehlen wieder in die Zellen zu gehen, während Dr. Thompkins hektisch versucht das Tor zu öffnen. Als die Tür offen ist können Jim und Dr. Thompkins sich gerade so hindurchzwängen und sie wieder verschließen bevor die Insassen auch mit durch kommen. Ivy und Selina haben es sich in der Wohnung von Jim und Barbara gemütlich gemacht. Als das Telefon klingelt geht Ivy wie selbstverständlich ran und spielt Barbara mit verstellter Stimme vor sie sei eine Freundin von Jim, und er wäre gerade beschäftigt und könne nicht ans Telefon kommen. Wütend legt Barbara auf und wirft ihr Handy gegen die Wand. Im Büro von Captain Essen berichten Harvey und Jim gerade den Lebenslauf von Dorothy und mutmaßen nach einem Motiv. Captain Essen freut sich Jim wieder zu sehen und lobt ihn für seine Arbeit. Harvey setzt sich dafür ein dass Jim wieder kommen darf und Captain Essen wäre sofort dabei, doch leider sind ihr die Hände gebunden. Oswald und sein Gehilfe sind inzwischen in der Zelle eingenickt als Maroni kommt. Maroni weckt ihn und Oswald ist sichtlich erleichtert ihn zu sehen und hofft nun endlich frei zu kommen, ist er doch nun schon den zweiten Tag in dieser Zelle. Maroni beschwert sich über Oswalds ungepflegtes Aussehen wofür dieser sich augenblicklich demütig entschuldigt. Maroni offenbart dem überraschten Oswald dass er dafür gesorgt hat dass Oswald in der Zelle ist. Er wollte Oswald einen Denkzettel verpassen weil er ungefragt die Zölle bei den Fischern erhöhen wollte, woraufhin Oswald sich entschuldigt. Maroni ist scheinbar zufrieden mit der Entschuldigung und verlangt von Detective Alvarez, welcher zufällig in der Nähe steht, dass Oswald und sein Helfer wieder frei gelassen werden. Maroni will Oswald umarmen als er aus der Zelle gehumpelt kommt, bricht das jedoch sofort ab da Oswalds Gestank ihm zu sehr in die Nase fährt. Maroni macht ihm nochmals deutlich dass er das Sagen hat und Oswald nur einer seiner Handlanger ist bevor sie gemeinsam gehen. Der Gerichtsmediziner hat die Autopsie abgeschlossen und bringt den Bericht gerade ins Büro von Captain Essen wo sie gemeinsam mit Jim und Harvey etwas trinkt und sich unterhält. Er weist sie darauf hin, dass er bei Dorothy ebenfalls Elektrodenwunden wie bei den anderen Opfern gefunden hat, welche ca einen Monat alt sind. Demnach ist Dorothy das erste Opfer des Täters und nicht wie bisher angenommen selbst der Täter. Jim und Harvey machen sich sofort auf den Weg. Aaron Danzig verschafft sich mit dem Schlüssel Zutritt zum Büro der Wärter und bricht dem Diensthabenden Angestellten das Genick und wird anschließend von Jack Gruber sehr gelobt. Der Direktor kommt auf den Gang und wird niedergeschlagen. Als Jim und Harvey eintreffen ist er schwer verletzt und Harvey alarmiert den Rettungsdienst. Bevor er stirbt kann er Jim noch sagen dass Gruber hinter all dem steckt. Jim entdeckt einen Abschiedsbrief von Gruber, welcher an ihn adressiert ist. Er teilt ihm mit dass es ihm leid tut mit Jim nicht noch mal reden zu können und gesteht seine Taten. Er ist fasziniert von seiner eigenen Arbeit und nimmt Abschied. Jim kommt in seine Wohnung und sieht dort schmutziges Geschirr auf dem Wohnzimmertisch stehen und hofft sofort dass Barbara wieder da ist. Butch trifft sich mit Saviano am Hafen und unterhält sich mit ihm in dessen Auto. Butch sagt Saviano dass er bereit wäre. Butch gesteht im eine seiner Jugendsünden und entschuldigt sich dafür, doch Saviano tut das als unwichtig ab und nimmt die Entschuldigung an. Im nächsten Moment zieht Butch seine Waffe und schießt Saviano in den Kopf. Anschließend steigt er wieder in seinen eigenen Wagen und fährt gut gelaunt davon. Cast Hauptdarsteller * Ben McKenzie als James Gordon * Donal Logue als Harvey Bullock * Zabryna Guevara als Sarah Essen * Robin Lord Taylor als Oswald Cobblepot * Erin Richards als Barbara Kean * Camren Bicondova als Selina Kyle * Victoria Cartagena als Renee Montoya * Jada Pinkett Smith als Fish Mooney Nebendarsteller *David Zayas als Salvatore Maroni *Drew Powell als Butch Gilzean *Morena Baccarin als Leslie Thompkins *Christopher Heyerdahl als Jack Buchinsky *Allyce Beasley als Dorothy Duncan *Clare Foley als Ivy Pepper *John Enos III als Jimmy Saviano *Kevin McCormick als Aaron Danzig *Anthony Grasso als Janacek *Isiah Whitlock Jr. als Gerry Lang *J.W. Cortes als Alvarez *Alex Corrado als Gabe *Sam Seferian als Royston *David L. Townsend als Steven Wenger Trivia *In der ersten Szene sieht man einen Mann mit einem Teddybären Schach spielen. Der Mann weist auf Bane hin, einen brutalen Gegner Batmans, der auch einen Teddybären hat. Kategorie:Staffel 1 Kategorie:Episoden